Fears
by Lulu Caty
Summary: II SNEAK PEEKII Skye is a daughter of Apollo which everyone looks up to, but they don't know she's scared of water ever since a tragic accident. When she and her friends go one a quest to save save 4 half-bloods, one of them happens to be her old crush and turns out he's a son of Poseidon. To see more, go on Wattpad for the real thing. Link in my FF profile!


**Hey everybody! Here's a sneak peek of my new story on Wattpad! Hope you like it!**

Skye's Two Most Hugest Fears:

1) Water

2) Jayden

Skye is the daughter of Apollo. Everybody looks up to her. She's flawless. That's what everybody think. Only Chiron knows her fear of water ever since the accident. When the gods sense that there is another Son of Zeus and a Son Of Posedion that should not exist, Skye and her friends must go on quest to bring them and 2 more half-bloods back to camp with a satyr. But can she handle the fact that her worst nightmare is about to start when they bring them back to camp?

Jayden is a normal boy who plays football and goes to school. That's what he thinks. When his crush and her best friend disappear in the middle of the year, he wonders what happened. On the last day of school, they get attacked by a half woman, half wolf. Who saves them? Just 4 girls and a satyr and 2 of them happens to be his crush and her best friend. But when everyone, including himself, who he really is, she can't even be in the same room with him without her knees shaking. Can he find out why?

Chapter 1: The Quest (Skye)

"Okay who wants to sing next?" Chiron asks.

"Let Skye sing!" someone sugests.

"I really don't feel like it," I said.

"C'mon Skye," my half-sister, Bertha, pleads.

"No need to be modest about it Skye. You're the daughter of Apollo after all," Amor ,one of my new best friends here at camp who is a daughter of Aphrodite, nudges me. I sigh.

"Fine," I say as everyone claps. I grab the microphone and start singing:

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

I finish the song and everyone claps. I smile at everybody and return to my seat.

"Time to sleep," Mr. D says. Everyone starts getting up when Rachel the Oracle suddenly has smoke appearing around her.

"Prophecy," everyone says in unsion.

"4 demigods and a satyr go to retreive the 2 great ones along with 2 half-bloods.

A battle between the 4 with an enemy of the music god when an unwanted visitor joins.

The group return safely, but more shall come."

Suddenly, Rachel goes back to her self and sees everyone looking at her. "I said a prophecy?"

"Yes you did Rachel." Chiron walks up to her then waves his arm dismissevly. "We shall talk about this tomorrow morning."

Everyone nods and goes to sleep. No one was really worried because the propechy says the group will come back safely. Yet, there was this nagging feeling in my head. 'an enemy of the music god' means that I'm one of those 4 demigods that will go on this quest. After all, my dad is the music god and I'm the best at archery here at camp (I do try not to boast but sometimes it slips.) so most probably me.

The next morning one of my siblings wake me up and say that Chiron and Mr. D want to see me in the Big House. Yep, I'm going on the quest. I nod and get ready and go to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were busying talking, but stopped when I entered. I could feel tension in the air.

"You called?" I say.

"Yes. Sit down Skye," Chiron tells me. I sit down and saw Mr. D staring at me carefully. I turn to him and stare back, but I end up breaking the stare.

"Why did you call me?" I could tell from the corner of my eye Mr. D was smirking in victory.

"The gods contacted me and Mr. D saying that they detected a presence of a son of Zeus and son Posedion," Chiron tells me. My eyes widen. Two demigods of the Big Three detected at the same time? That's big. Then I remember a line from the Prophecy, 'to retreive the 2 great ones along with2 half-bloods.' The 2 greats ones we're defintely the sons of the Big Three.

"And let me guess, they have something to do with the prophecy?" I guess. Chiron nods as Mr. D claps for me.

"Give the girl a prize," Mr. D says sarcastically.

I glare at him, "And I'm also guessing you want me to lead the quest since we have to face an enemy of my father, right?"

"Yes," Chiron says, "your guesses are correct."

"It's kind of obvious," I shrug.

"Well, Katie choose the other 3 demigods and the satyr," Mr. D says.

"It's Skye," I corrected him, "that's easy. I choose Brianna, Amor, and Nicole and for the satyr then it's defintely Mathew."

Brianna is my first best friend. She was at my school when we didn't know we were half-bloods. Then Mathew the satyr came and took us to camp when we nearly got killed by a hellhound. She turned out to be the daughter of Hermes. No wonder, the girl is sneaky. I would be scared from her if she wasn't my best friend.

Amor is a half-blood I met at camp. She's a daughter of Aphrodite, but thankfully she's not THAT girly. She is girly, but not so much. She's really nice and is suportive. Nicole is a daughter of Athena and she's also my best friend. I have 3 best friends in total. Nicole is SUPER smart, yet a rebel. I know your asking yourself how can a daughter of Athena be a rebel? Well, I don't know. It's a miracle. Even though their mums don't get along much, Nicole and Amor are super close, but now us four are super close.

Mathew is the satyr that took me and Brianna to camp. He got attracted to me and ever since we had this empathy link and we're best friends. He's awesome and all, but is the total opposite of Nicole. The only times he and Nicole get along when they talk about something science or something that you'd learn at school or read in a muesuem or library.

Chiron nods, "Wise choice."

Mr. D stands up."I'll call them personally." With that Mr. D leaves the Big House.

"Chiron where are these 4 half-bloods?" I ask.

"Your old school, Everfields."

**That's the first chapter and summary of Fears! To see the real thing, check my wattpad profile where you'll find it with the rest of my stories! The link to my wattpad profile is on my FF profile! So go check it out if you're interested! and while your at it, check my other stories there! :) **


End file.
